Betrothed and Beloved
by Flypaperfornightmares7
Summary: Princess Emma must marry in order to take the throne. She has always wanted to marry for love, not for politics. Her parents want her to meet the Captain of the Royal Navy and consider him as a suitor. But what happens when she meets the Captian' s brother? Multi-Chapter fic.
1. Destined to Be

**Hello. I had this idea a while ago,but i was not sure how to go about it. This will be a multi chapter fiction, most likley four or five chapters unless i decide to write more or people really like it. Please comment what you think and if you want it to continue. Thank you.**

Princess Emma's every move was news for the kingdom, so her potential betrothal was certainly cause for celebration. The twenty-two year old princess had been eligible for marriage for a year now, waiting for a worthy suitor to come by her side and help her take her rightful spot at the throne.

The only problem-Emma didn't want any of it. She did not want the arranged marriage and wasn't even to excited at the thought of being queen. As the oldest, she was first in line, but that had been many days where she had thought of giving up her claim to the throne and letting one of her brothers rule. One of her brothers, James and Leo, would surely make a fine ruler.

But that didn't change the fact that her parents Queen Snow and King James had set up balls and meetings for her to find an eligible bachelor. They didn't want to push their daughter, simply give her all of her options. She knew that if she told her parents she had no desire to be queen, they would be disappointed, but understand.

The princess was to meet a new potential suitor that afternoon. She had met the man several times, but did not know much about him except that he was the captain of the royal navy. He would return to the docks today from a mission and would come to meet the princess, accompanied by his brother.

Emma made her way to the State Room, where she was to wait for the captain. Her father would bring him from the docks to her and give them time to get to know each other. Then herself, her parents, her brothers and the captain and his brother would have dinner.

She sat herself down and let her thoughts roam free. This Captain was surely a honorable man, but Emma knew she would never marry only to secure the throne. If she ever married, she wanted it to be for love, not for politics. Her parents love story was one of the most notable throughout the kingdom. Growing up she heard the tales of the bandit Snow White who had once been a princess herself rob an unsuspecting Prince James. As she got older she learned the bits and pieces of the story of which the kingdom was unaware. Her father, whose real name was David,had not grown up a royal, but rather had been chosen to take the place of his twin brother, whom he had never met since they were separated at birth. Her mother had become a bandit to escape from the evil queen, Regina and was trying to amount enough fortune to leave the enchanted forest. James had been forced into an engagement with Princess Abigail and they couple was on their way to their new home when Snow White attacked their carriage and stole David's mother's wedding ring. David, of course, went after her trying to get his property back. On that journey he earned himself the nickname Charming and it had stuck with him ever since. It took her parents a while to finally accept their feelings for each other, facing opposition ever way they looked. The Evil Queen placed Snow under a sleeping curse and her Prince Charming rescued her and the two married and they lived happily every after.

Except happily ever after is somewhat of a vague term. It's the grey area in the stories that is left undetermined. While Snow and David did marry, Regina and King George were always a constant threat. Regina swore she would take out her wrath of Snow, but ultimately failed every time. King George ended up dying of old age and Regina started to see that revenge wasn't worth it and opened herself up to the possibility of a happy ending.

But despite every obstacle in their way, Snow and David did it. They made it through Regina and King George, through wars and disagreements ,and through everything else life put in their way. They did it together.

All Princess Emma could hope for was an epic love story like her parents. She could be optimistic about the Captian and hope that he could be her true love, but her gut told her differently. After everything her parents went through, she knew that true love always came in the most unexpected ways.


	2. Eyes Set Ahead

**Thank you for the positive feedback. Quite sorry for the short chapters, but the next few should be longer. The next update should be later this week. I will also be uploading a new one shot this week called _Memories Live On._ Check for that and please read my other Once Upon A Time one shots (six in total). Thank you and please review.**

 ** _Chapter Two: Eyes Set Ahead_**

Emma heard footsteps approaching the Stage Room and quickly stood up, fixing the annoying poof of her long purple dress and gently placing her blonde curls back behind her shoulder. She was taught from a young age to make a good first impression. As a royal, it was always very important to be at ones best.

Her mother and father walked in, bright smiles upon their faces with two men behind them, whom she could only assume were the Captain and his brother.

"Emma, dear. " Her father stepped forward, placing himself between her and the men."Meet Captain Liam Jones of the Royal Navy."

The older of the two men stepped forward, bowing before her. He had dark curly hair and a stern, yet gentle eyes were dark and emotionless, showing his training in the Royal Navy. He appeared to be around thirty, with broad shoulders and a few wrinkles decorating his face.

"Your majesty" He said as he knelt.

Emma extended her hand, purely out of tradition and he kissed it."Captian." She bluntly greeted him.

He stood, quietly returning to his station beside his brother. He motioned to him and announced his presence. "My brother, Lieutenant Killian Jones."

Killian stepped forward and they went through the same motions that she had with Liam. He was younger than his brother, looking to be about twenty-four or twenty-five. He had much darker hair than his brother and unlike the elder' s hair, it was straight and sleek. He had light facial hair on his young fave. He was fit and strong, smaller than his brother, but appearing in better shape. His eyes were a deep blue that captivated Emma from the first glance.

"It's a pleasure, my princess." He said to her quietly.

She smiled at him. "The pleasure is mine."

Shyly smiling,he retreated back and stood beside his brother. He kept his eyes on her the entire time. Her father's voice broke their stares. "Why don't we let Emma and Liam get to each other. Lieutenant Killian, you can come tell us of you latest voyages."

Emma wanted to learn more about the younger brother, but she knew she must be polite and get to know her potential suitor. He appeared to be nice and had great honors and manners. If he was anything like his brother, she could surely survive an hour alone. Her parents motioned for Killain to follow them and for her and Captain Liam to go and become acquainted with one another.

Killian smiled bleakly and went with the King and Queen, but not without giving Emma a final look goodbye.

* * *

Emma and Liam walked around the palace garden, mostly in either awkward conversations or in awkward silence. He had asked of her life as a princess and she asked of his voyages with the navy. Neither wanted to be the first to dig beneath the surface.

"So, Princess, are you excited for your chance to be Queen?" He asked her, keeping his eyes set on the path ahead.

"Being queen is every girl's dream."She simply stated, giving the rehearsed answer she had become accustomed to.

He didn't ask anymore of it. They walked a bit farther before she finally broke their silence. "Why did you agree to this?"

"Do what, your majesty?"

"Agree to a possible arranged marrige." She explained.

"I'm a soldier." He stated. "It's my duty to protect this kingdom. If a marriage is what is required of me, than I shall do as the King and Queen request. "

She nodded. "So, it's just for your duty? You seem more honourable to your kingdom than yourself."

"Whatever do you mean, Princess?"The Captain asked her.

"You'd marry to protect your kingdom even if it's not what you want to do. Do you not want to marry for love instead of it being a deal?"

He stopped walking, but his eyes still stayed on the path as if he was going to start again any minute. "I did. But things do not always work out."

"What happened?" Emma felt that she was slightly over stepping her boundaries, but if she was to be betrothed to the man, she was allowed to know a few things about his life.

He finally turned to her, but his eyes rarely ever locked with hers. "Her name was Clara. We met on one of my voyages. She came aboard the ship secretly and we planned to marry when we returned to port. " He breathed deeply before continuing. " We were attacked...She was in the wrong place at the wrong time and-"

"I'm sorry. Truly. "Emma said.

"I know, Princess. "He said, regaining his composure. He turned from her and faced the way of the path."Thank you."

"I understand that you're scared, but you can find love again." Emma offered.

"I know I can find it again, I just don't know if I can survive losing it again too."

Emma wanted to ask if it was worth the risk, but by the way he started slowly walking without her, she knew the answer.


	3. Watch How Good I'll Fake It

**Hello there all you wonderful people. Thank you for all the reviews. Here is the third chapter (it's a bit short, but it sets things up for the next chapter, which I am very excited about). Before you read though, I have two things to say**

 **1) Please check out my profile and look at the writing challenge I have set for myself. Please leave promts and ideas for one shots. I am taking requests:)**

 **2). I have started my next multi fix and will most likely be uploading it after I am done with this story. It is called Pretty Tragedy. If you guys want, I will put a sneak peak at the end of a chapter. Let me know.**

 **Thank you guys for being so awesome and amazing. I love you all. Please review and enjoy.**

 **Chapter Three: Watch How Good I'll Fake It**

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Emma and Liam had not spoken to each other much after their time in the Garden, both not wanting to offend the other. With every passing minute, Emma's hope for this set up working out faded a bit more.

Her parents, the King and Queen, sat opposite of each other at the heads of the table. Emma sat in between her younger brother Leo and her younger sister Ruth. Ruthie was only fifteen, but was very mature for her age. She sensed something off with Emma and would occasionally place her hand on her older sister's knee, letting her know it was all right.

Directly across from Emma sat Liam, who rarely made eye contact with her for fear of making things more awkward between them. Beside him was her other brother, James and on his other side, Killian.

The Lieutenant would glance at her every so often, locking their eyes together. The stares would last no longer then a few seconds, but gave Emma a strange feeling in her belly. His eyes lit up when she looked at him and she could only assume her eyes did the same.

Her parents kept conversation going, asking Liam of his voyages with the Royal Navy. Liam entertained the King and Queen, telling them whatever they wished to hear. Killian was silent throughout most of the meal, only speaking when spoken to.

Emma kept to herself, hoping no one could tell anything was wrong. They just had to get through the rest of the meal, and then, hopefully, the Captain would leave and the night would be over. By the way he was impressing her parents, she assumed he would be back ,buy that was another days problem.

Emma was brought out of her thoughts when she realized that silence had fallen over the table. No one spoke for what seemed like ages. She sighed in relief when James finally asked Liam if he was liked the palace.

"Yes, your majesty. It's quite lovely."

Her younger brother Leo, who was only twelve opened his mouth to speak, most likely without thinking it through. He was much like Emma-doing and not thinking. "Are you liking Emma to?"

Liam was silent for a moment and Emma prayed to herself that the question would go unnoticed, but her parents soon looked to Liam for an answer. He collected himself and said."You're sister is wonderful. She'll make a fine ruler one day."

Emma relaxed and gave Liam a thankful glance. Leo kept going though. "Have you kissed her yet?"

The Queen reprimanded her youngest son and Emma used that moment to excuse walked swiftly away from the table, heading out the doors and down the steps, leading to a little pond behind the castle. She sat herself down, not even caring about the dress she had on, and let out a frustrated grunt. All she wanted to do was scream, but she knew she had to remain calm.

This wasn't going to work. Liam was a wonderful man, very kind and noble, but she just couldn't do it. She couldn't fake being okay with him and most certainly could not fake being in love with him. She wanted to live her own life. A real life, not pretend to live something else.

She looked out to the small pond, where she always came to think. She had been doing this since she was a little girl. Whenever she needed to be alone, she would come out to the pond and let off some steam. It calmed her, the quietness and the tranquility.

She was not made a Leo-He was just a little boy. She was almost happy he asked the question he did so she could get out of their. Emma felt bad that he might be getting in trouble for the comment he made. He was so much like her, acting without always thinking. Ruthie had some of her in her too. She was sarcastic and witty, bold and strong. James was the only one who was refine enough to fake being a proper ruler. All four children had the strength, sarcasm and fight that both their parents possessed.

Emma heard footsteps coming from behind her and put her head down on her knees, wrapping her arms around herself. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes and calming herself. She assumed it was Ruthie, coming to see if she was alright. That girl had a way with people and could always tell what someone was feeling. She had constantly been there for Emma growing up, despite the fact she was younger. Emma couldn't be more proud of what this little girl was becoming.

Emma pushed her head up and forced herself to open her eyes. She slowly turned her head around, expecting to see the petite girl in her fancy dress with her long dark hair flowing over her shoulders instead of being kept back by a ribbon. Instead, Emma was created by a tall man with a warm smile and bright eyes. The Lieutenant.

Killian.


	4. Duckling Among the Swans

**Thank you for all the support for this story. This chapter has been my favorite to write so far so I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for all the great reviews, they are so encouraging!**

 **I would like to respond to one comment before I begin. Someone was very upset about the name Leo being used in the story and I would like to explain my choice for using it. I originally was going to name that child Neal, but didn't think it would fit since the Neal we all know had not sacrificed himself in this story. It royal families it is common to name a child after an ancestor, so I went with Leo after Snow' s father. Hope this clears things up.**

 **Please Enjoy and Review.**

 **Chapter Four: Duckling Among the Swans**

Emma set her head down and let out a frustrated sigh, one she hoped the Lieutenant couldn't kept her eyes on the small pond, watching the water slowly move and letting the calming noise wash over could feel Lieutenant Killian' s presence behind her, but did not acknowledge his being there until he spoke.

"Are you alright, my princess?" He asked her, somewhat shyly.

Emma still didn't face him. "Yes, I am alright. "

Killian was silent. The next thing she noticed was him settling himself next to her on the ground, hunching his back over a bit and resting his arms on his knees. "No, princess, you're not. You are something of an open book to me."

"Am I now?" She smirked, looking to him slightly.

"That you are. And I can tell your heart is uneasy. "

"Why did you come out here?" Emma asked, deflecting his previous statement.

"To make sure you are alright. Liam was going to come, but your sister kicked me from under the table enough times so that I understood she wanted me to go. I told Liam to stay and get to know your siblings while I found you."

Emma laughed. "Ruthie is a feisty one. She gets that from me you know."

"Doesn't surprise me, princess."

"Please, call me Emma."

Killian stiffened besides her, shaking his head. "Princess I can not, it-"

She placed a hand on his forearm to stop him. "It's just us. It's okay."

"Okay. Emma. It's a beautiful name."

"Thank you" she nodded. "My great grandmother's name was Emmeline. She was a strong woman. Very tough. Always fought for what she wanted. I was named for her."

"It seems the name suits you well."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"No." He said. "If I am to call you Emma, you shall call me Killian."

"Okay, Killian." She paused, but not out of awkwardness as she had earlier with Liam. Conversation was easy with Killian. Almost natural. "I've never heard the name Killian before."

"That's because it's not to common. " He told her, smiling slightly. She liked his smile. "It means church. My mother was very religious. Thought the name would suit one of her children. "

"Well, I like it. "

"Now, you've avoided the subject long enough. Are you alright?"

She mentally cursed the man. Not only could he see when she was hurting,but he held her to it, gently making her tall about it. Emma wasn't one for opening herself up, but something about Killian let her know she could trust him. He would listen and sympathize with her.

"I can't do it." She whispered, playing with a blade of grass to the opposite side of her so that she did not have to look at him.

"Can't do what?" He asked. She could tell he was looking at her. The color in her cheeks reddened, something he was probably aware of.

"Marry him. "She said slowly. Emma picked up her head and turned to look at Killian, her green eyes meeting his blue. "Marry Liam."

Killian opened his mouth to speak, but she kept going. "He's a wonderful man, don't get me wrong. Honorable and noble, but...I don't want to marry someone I don't love. I had convinced myself that I would be okay with it, but when Leo asked about us kissing, I just knew I couldn't do it. I can not see myself kissing someone I do not love. That is no way to live my life. "

They sat in silence for a few moments, both registering the words she had just spoken. Emma hoped she hadn't been out of line, hoped Killian wouldn't relay this information to her parents or his brother.

"I understand." Killian finally said. "Being forced to love is a fate that you don't want. You deserve more."

Emma nodded. "I want something real. "

"Have you" Killian stumbled with his words, trying to get them out without sounding awkward or pushy. "Have you ever been in love?"

Emma smiled at him sweetly to let him know he did not overstep his boundaries. She then turned her vision back to the pond. "I don't know. Once, I thought I was. I was seventeen and he was twenty. His name was Baelfire. He lived in the kingdom...he wasn't royalty, but I didn't care. He made me happy-" Emma stopped.

"What happened?" Killian questioned, quietly.

She turned to face him, watery eyes and voice thick with emotion. "He left me. Just up and left one day. I still have no idea why. I've heard rumors that he wanted to protect me from his father, but maybe he just got tired of me. "

"He was foolish." Killian said, in complete seriousness. "It's the only explanation. Only a fool would be so stupid to leave behind such a treasure. "

Emma blushed. "Thank you."

"I though I loved a woman once. " He told her. "Her name was Milah. I met her on an island that the navy was exploring. She was wonderful, but everything was short lived. She apparently forgot to mention she had a husband."

"I'm sorry." Emma said to him.

"Thank you, love. Time heals wounds."

Emma just nodded and a silence fell over them. They glanced at each other, but when the other would look, they'd pull their glance away. Emma wondered what was happening inside. Surely her parents were getting worried with her absence, especially because she was with a man who was not her suitor, but Emma did not care. She was happy sitting her, letting the warm evening air envelope her, listening to the noises of the pond and talking with Killian.

Emma felt Killian' s hand brush hers and she broke their silence. "You see those ducks. They share the same pond as the swans, but they are clearly different. Sometimes I feel like the ugly duckling. I'm never going to be the royal that my parents are. I'm not fit for this whole princess thing. "

Killian grabbed her hand, causing her to look at him."You are the most beautiful swan there is. You're just a feisty swan."

She smiled at the ground, laughing a little."I don't think I can be queen though. "

"Then don't. Do what your heart tells you. Whatever it is, you'll be bloody brilliant." She laughed at his use of the word bloody, clearly not caring that he was in the presence of royalty, but she wouldn't want it any other way. They weren't the Lieutenant and the Princess ,they were Emma and Killian.

"There's that gorgeous smile, Swan."

"Swan?" She questioned.

"It suits you. It can be your nickname."

She laughed until her belly hurt. "Okay. Swan it is."

Emma didn't realize that the evening sky had turned dark or that Killian' s arm was around her and her head against his shoulder. She didn't object to either change though.


	5. Words Unsaid

**Sorry it's been so long. This past week has been crazy and if I'm hhonest, I felt little motivation to write a chapter. But here is the new one! Hope you all like it. Please review and enjoy!**

It had been a week since Emma had first met Liam and Killian. They had only spoken a few times since the dinner that night. That night at the pond with Killian she had realized it probably was not her smartest idea staying there with the Lieutenant, so she went back to the castle, leaving him there. Her head had been filled with so many thoughts as she walked back, with him several steps behind her. She was scared by what she felt for Killian. It was obvious that there was a connection, but she did not want to open herself up to him if there was no chance of things working out. She was set to become Queen and he was the Lieutenant of a ship. They were too different she convinced herself. They could remain friends, but she would end up being married to some other Prince as an alliance.

But still over the next week Emma couldn't get the Lieutenant off of her mind. She loved how he made her feel. She hadn't had those butterflies in her belly in So long and it felt-good. It felt strange and happy and exciting and terrifying.

The Captain and Lieutenant were set to leave today for a three month journey to another kingdom. Emma had been left in the dark about the details of their journey except for the estimated day of return. Emma's parents had met with the Captain that morning, but it was asked that she be the one to see them off.

The docks were not a familiar place to Emma. She had been there several times growing up, but not as often as she wished she could have. In times of war, which were more often then not, the docks were forbidden for the royal children, mainly for their safety. But Emma loved the sound of the waves crashing against the boats and the crisp air that hit her face, blowing her blonde curls everywhere.

She saw the men of the ship bustling around, making last minute preparations of their voyages. She wondered what it would be like to live upon a ship, to be going from one place to the next in constant adventure. Surely it had to be more exciting then sitting in a palace all day and only hearing stories of adventure and excitement.

While watching the men ready themselves for the voyage, she was unaware of Liam coming up behind her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, startling her a bit.

"I'm sorry for the fright, Your Majesty. But the men and I will be leaving in a few moments." He informed her.

She nodded. "Well, best of luck on your journey."

"Thank you, Princess. We intend to make the King and Queen proud."

"You already have." She smiled at him, seeing him relax a bit.

"Do you want to see him?" He whispered to her.

She gave him a strange look in response.

"I'm not blind. That and the fact that my brother has talked my ear off about a 'Swan'. He really does care about you Princesses."

She felt her cheeks redden at the thought of Killian telling Liam about her. She was thankful that Liam had been so understanding about the whole situation. "Sure. I'd love to see him and wish him luck."

"Alright. One moment Princess." He started walking aboard the ship before she called out to him.

"And Liam." He turned around, somewhat dazed and confused. "Thank you."

He gave her a simple nod, but she could see him hiding a smile. He went onto the ship and dissapeared below deck. Moments later, Killian appeared, all excitement and face lit up when he saw Emma waiting on the docks. He had to stop himself from rushing off the boat to see her.

"Greeting, My Princess." He breathed out when he finally was with her. She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking "Okay. Hello, Swan."

"Hello, Killian. "

"I hope I'm not being to forward when I say that I will miss you." He said, shifting his weight between his two feet.

"You're not. I'll miss you too." She smiled up at him.

He gently took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Not a day will go by that I won't think of you."

"Good." She smirked as he dropped her hand.

She gazed at him, unsure of what to say next. She did not want to say anything rash in the moment of his leaving, but also did not want to leave this unsaid. By his eyes, she was assumed he was thinking the same thing.

Finally, after what seemed like years of silence, he whispered to her. "I care about you, Swan. Don't forget that. "She nodded at him, not knowing how to properly respond. "Would it be improper..." He awkwardly started. "Could I write to you during my time gone?"

She could hold back a laugh. "I'd love that. Feel free to write any time."

He smiled at her his blue eyes shining down at her. She could live in that moment forever, but sadly life would keep going. Liam called his name from the deck, telling him it was time to leave. Killian gave Emma a sad smile as he stepped back from her.

"Goodbye, Swan."

"Goodbye, Killian."

She watched him join his brother on the deck, his eyes remaining on her. Liam put a hand on his shoulder before coming down again to the docks.

"We are ready to leave now, Princess. Tell the King and Queen we look forward to seeing them in three months."

She simply nodded to him. He turned to leave, but Emma whispered to him. "Liam."

He turned to look at her. "Yes, Princess?"

"Take care of him. And of yourself. Just be careful, okay?"

"Always" And with that he turned to reboard the boat. Emma watched them sail off and stayed put until the large boat had turned into a small speck.


	6. An Open Heart is an Open Wound

**Hello there. Sorry for the wait for the new chapter, but here it is! Thank you for all the amazing reviews, the follows and favorites. They are so encouraging. Please head over to my profile and read my new oneshots. Hope you enjoy. Please review.**

 _My princess,_

 _Days on the sea are long, but peaceful. I have always felt the most at home upon the waters. One might think it would get boring seeing the same blue landscape everyday,but to me it's a comfort._

 _We arrived at our first port yesterday. We simply need food and provisions and I need somewhere to send this letter from. We have birds on the ship to send letters from but I am using my resourcefulness and sending upon the shores. We make stop next in the kingdom of Arendelle. We shall stay there for a few days, before making the rest of our journey._

 _I mean not to be foreward, but I miss thy presence my princess. You were quite an acquaintance and if I be so bold, perhaps even a friend when I return. I will be thinking of you every time I look at the sea or the stars._

 _Best regards,_

 _Lieutenant Jones_

Emma held the crinkled letter in her hand and smiled. It was the first letter she had received from the Lieutenant. She most certainly was not waiting for his letter though. Well, maybe a little, if she was honest with herself.

She sat down at her desk,hurriedly getting paper and a quill,and composed a message.

 _Dear Killian,_

 _If you tell anyone that I am writing a letter like this, oh so improperly, I'll hurt you. I'm not one for all the fanciness of royal speech. It's much easier to just talk._

 _Your journey sounds fascinating. I wish I could be exploring the world instead of cooped up in this palace all day. But, sadly, I am here._

 _My parents are very proud of the young Captain and Lieutenant who are making such an important expedition at such a young age. What exactly are you doing though? My curiosity often overrides my manners, so I apologize in advance._

 _I miss you too. Maybe when you're back we can talk in person, rather than in writing. Being friends would be nice, even if it's with a pirate such as yourself._

 _And one more thing. I seem to recall that you were ordered to call me Emma. I wouldn't want to have to report you for disobeying a royal, so I suggest you do as you're told._

 _Until next time,_

 _Emma_

* * *

 _Dear Emma,_

 _If you insist, I will call you by your name..must'nt upset the princess. You're quite a feisty one, Swan. Have I ever told you that?_

 _We arrived in Arendelle and are to meet with the Queen tomorrow. She and her sister rule this kingdom by themselves-quite impressive. They are fine rulers, just as you will be one day._

 _The men and I are enjoying our time at sea. Whenever we make port, some love to spend their nights at the tavern. They find comfort in the rum and the woman. They are many woman here, but all are nothing compared to you. You're beauty, smarts and personality beat all of theirs through and through. And I'll have you no, I have done no more than speak to a lass since having met you._

 _For the first time, I long for my return. Normally, I never want to leave the sea, but I finally have something to return to. I miss you, Swan. I can not wait for my return so I can see you again. I know this is sudden, and I may be overstepping my boundaries, but I care for you Swan. A great deal. You are an amazing woman, unlike any I have ever met. I never though I could feel again, but you proved to me I could. So, even if my feelings are not reciprocated, I thank you for opening my heart once again. For that, I am eternally thankful._

 _Killian_

The words from Killian' s latest letter came as a shock. She knew there was a connection, but that scared her. Emma was scared to open herself up again. Scared to get hurt again.

But he felt the same way. He was scared, broken and had been hurt before. He had also closed off his heart to love, swearing off the idea of it. But he was willing to try again. He opened his heart. For her.

No one had ever spoken to her like that. No one had thanked her reopening their heart to love. She had never done that. What was so different about him. Emma knew what was different and that was what scared her. It scared her that he might be real and genuine, because she didn't know how to do that. As much as she wished for it, she didn't know how.

But something told her he didn't know how either. If he was willing to take the chance, why wasn't she?

 _Dear Killian,_

 _Your journeys sound amazing as always. It must be so thrilling to go to New places all the time and learn new things about them. You are truly lucky, do not forget that._

 _Thank you for your kind words. Your feelings are returned. You are different than any other man I've met. Truthfully though, that terrifies me. I'm not good at the whole love thing. My heart is pretty hardened. I wish it wasn't, but it is. I don't know what to do about it._

 _I like to think I have this superpower. I can tell when anyone is lieing. It came in handy as a kid. That being said, my superpower told me you are being truthful. My gut keeps telling me I can trust you, telling me that your different. My guy has never told me that before._

 _So, I'm about to do something I've never done before. I'm going to take a leap of faith and trust you. Trust you not to hurt me. Please don't make me regret that decision._

 _In love,_

 _Your Swan_

* * *

It seemed like years before Killian wrote again. She was nervous as to what he wad going to say. When she received the letter, she ran, a little to quickly, to her room, and flopped onto her bed, barley settling herself before she read his words.

 _My dearest Swan,_

 _You have no idea how much your words joyed me. I do not intend to let you down. You are special, Emma, and I intend to show you that._

 _I know your heart has been broken before. That's okay. Mine has too. But, maybe it's a good thing that both of our hearts have been broken-if it can be broken, that means it still works._

 _I count down the days until I see you again. My thoughts are never far from you-your laugh, your smile, your words. It's the only thing that keeps me sane on these open waters. We shall be reunited soon, Swan. And I promise I will not make you regret your choice._

 _In love,_

 _Killian._

* * *

It had been weeks since Killian' s last letter. They had only sent a few since Killian had revealed his feelings, all in excitement and happiness. But one day, the letters stopped. Her parents would not give her an update on the men, saying that they would still be back at the expected time.

She kept telling herself everything was fine, they were simply just busy with the trip and Killian had lost track of time. But she knee it was unlike him not to write, no matter how busy he was.

Finally one day, while she sat in her room, rereading a book for probably the seventh time, just trying to make time go faster, she heard a knock on the door. A guard was behind it, holding out a letter. His face was emotionless, his eyes stoic. She merely snatched the letter and offered a little smile as she rushed back into her dwelling, tearing into the letter before she sat down.

Emma scanned the letter, noticing the handwriting was a bit different and the length was shorter than normal. She shook her head, telling herself that she was just being silly. She sat down on her bed and slowly read the letter.

 _Dear Princess,_

 _I know it has been a long time since you last received a letter and for that I apologize. But something has happened. I can not give you full details until we report it back to the King and Queen, but what I can say I know you do not want to hear. My brother has been injured. The doctor thinks he should be ok, assuming he doesn't succumb to infection before we return. We shall return a week early if all goes well. Your presence is requested upon our arrival._

 _Until then,_

 _Captain Liam Jones_


	7. Waiting for Return

**Hello there. So, remember when I started this story and thought it was going to be like four or five chapters. Hahahaha, that was a good joke, wasn't it? Any way, thank you for being so faithful to this story. Your reviews are so amazing and encouraging.**

 **Please head over to my profile and read my new oneshots. It would make me so very happy!**

 **Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please review.**

Emma nervously paced in her room, as she had been doing for what felt like hours. The Royal Jewel had docked this morning, but she hadn't been allowed to see Killian. She had gone to the docks for their arrival, but Liam informed her she couldn't see him until he was checked out by Doc.

Liam had given her little information as to what happened. He just told her that he had been injured, but he would live. Killian hadn't succumbed to his injuries or infection yet, so he seemed to be in the clear. Liam wouldn't tell her how it happened, insisting that Killian should be the one who talks to her.

Instead, Liam just told her about stories of their travels. The people they met, the foods they ate, the sights they saw. He added how Killian wouldn't shut up about a certain princess, saying he went on about her non stop. Liam said he didn't mind though-it was good to see him happy again.

Liam had left about two hours ago to speak with the King and Queen and then go see his brother. It was promised that when Liam was done it would be Emma's turn. Now she patiently, or so she thought but she knew it was a lie, waited to see him.

Emma had tried to push the worst fears out of her head. Killian would be fine, that much was sure. Whatever was wrong, they would figure it out. As long as he was alive, that's all that mattered.

There was a knock at her door, pulling her out of her thoughts. She opened the door,revealing Liam on the other side. Emma motioned for him to come in silently. He accepted her request.

It wasn't until Emma shut the door that he finally spoke. "He's okay. Shaken up, but okay. You should go see him. " Emma just nodded, processing everything. Liam continued. "He really does like you. I've never seen him like that about any girl. He was constantly talking about you or thinking about you. You're special to him."

"Well, he's quite special to me too." She softly said.

"You should go see him. Wouldn't want to make him wait now would we?" Liam laughed.

Emma wasted no time responding, she simply slipped from the room and dashed down to the room where Doc was keeping Killian. She knew the castle walls like the back off her hand and was there in a matter of minutes. Emma stood outside the door, fixing dress a bit as it was ruffled from her running.

It took all that was in her not to just barge in there and see Killian. But she bad to behave, so she slowly lifted her hand and knocked. It seemed like an eternity before Doc opened the short man whom Emma had known her entire life smiled when he saw her, opening the door just enough for him to speak to her, but not enough for her to come in.

"He's doing well. He's in a lot of pain, but that should subsidize within a few days or weeks. He'll be kept under monitoring until then. I'll give you two some privacy. " And with that, he slipped past Emma.

Emma walked slowly into the room, letting the door shut behind her. Killian lay in a small bed, blankets over him. The minute be saw Emma his eyes lit up and he was trying to push himself up to a sitting position. She rushed over to him, kneeling and whispering "Don't."

Killian settled, scouting over a bit despite her protests. He patted at the space he had made, gesturing her to sit. Emma gave in, sitting on the cot.

"I've missed you, Swan." Killian whispered, pulling his right hand out from under the covers and placing it over one of hers.

"I've missed you, too." She whispered.

"I won't be in here for long. Then I can take you out properly." He winked. Even sitting in a hospital bed he was still a flirt.

"I want you to rest. No leaving until you are totally healed, got it?"

"If the princess insist, who am I to argue?"

Emma laughed before her eyes fell serious. She squeezed his hand as she asked, "What happened, Killian?"

He sighed. "We were in battle. The Evil Queen had found out our location and sent Black Knights after us. We were vastly out numbered, but we were fighting well. I had two men on me. One on my back, one at my front. I took on the one, but when I turned, he struck. " Emma gave him a look of confusion. He slowly pulled out his left arm, revealing a stump where his hand should have been.

She let out a small gasp, but he continued. "They didn't succeed though. We didn't let them."

"I'm just glad you're alright." Emma said slowly.

"I'm quite alright, darling. I shall make it. Sadly, my sea days are over."

"What are you talking about?" Emma questioned.

"I'm injured." He explained. "I can't fight with one hand. I am to be honorably discharged."

"No, you can't be. You love-"

"It's alright, Swan. " Killian assured her. "I don't want to leave, but I haven't a choice. Your parents have told me they will work something out so that I can still work, maybe even aboard a boat. But, on the bright side, it also means I'll be around here more, so I can spend my time with a certain lass."

"Oh, and who would that be?" Emma teased.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Maybe."

He squeezed her hand again. "I thought of you often, love. You were the only thing that kept me going after my injury." She smiled and he moved his hand to cup her cheek. "I care about you. You know that right? "

Emma nodded. "I care about you too."

"I know, my love."


	8. Sweet Little Lies

**I'm back! I am so sorry it has been close to three weeks since the last update. Things have been quite crazy here. University started soon, so updating is going to be a bit harder, but I promise I will keep posting New chapters and new one shots. Please head over to my profile and check out my one shots. It would make me so very very happy.**

 **Anyway, thank you for sticking with this story. You guys are literally the best. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please review!**

 **Chapter 8: Sweet Little Lies**

The weeks following Killian' s return felt surreal. Emma spent most of her days with him, making him laugh and forget about his word had come yet of his station in the Navy and what would become of him.

Killian and Emma grew closer, sharing stories of their upbringing, talking about everything and nothing. It was a nice distraction for Emma. For once she didn't have to constantly think of what she would do as Queen. She didn't have to remember to be the perfect little princess. She could just be Emma.

That morning Emma had begged, and somewhat ordered, that Doc allow Killian to go down to the pond. She assured the dwarf that he would be in good hands and Emma would make sure no harm came his way. Doc hesitated at first, but finally gave in.

Doc brought Killian down the path and settled him down in the grass. He instructed Emma to watch him carefully and come get him if he felt any significant pain. It was nice how concerned the doctor was, but Emma wished he would just trust her and let them be.

What seemed like ages later, Doc left. Emma waited until he was out of sight before she sat down in the grass, slightly in front of Killian, in between him and the pond but still able to see both and the shrubs and trees ahead of her.

"How'd you convince him to let me come here?" Killian asked her, playing with a blade of grass with his right hand.

"I told him I thought the fresh air would be good for you."

Killian chuckled. "The princess is lieing now, is she?"

"Now lieing per say," Emma explained,rolling her eyes at him not so discreetly. "Just, embellishing."

"So, lieing then." He restated.

She shoved him a little, resulting in a small grin from both of them. "It's not a lie. The fresh air is good for you."

He thought this over, eyebrows raised. "Yes, princess, it is." Killian agreed. "But I don't think that's why you wanted to get me out of that room. " He paused and Emma gave him a look. Killian just smirked at her and continued. "No, I think you rather like me. "

"And what makes you think that?" Emma challenged him.

"Well," he started, "you come and see me everyday."

"Just being polite. Thought you might get lonely." Emma pointed out.

"Alright." He continued. "You wrote me while I was gone. "

Emma nodded in agreement. "Thought it might be best if I stayed up to date on the voyage. It was royal business, you know."

"Aye, princess. But I still think you like me. "

"Your full of it." She smirked, stifling a laugh and trying to maintain a sense of seriousness.

"All the kisses you've showered upon me would say differently." He countered, laughing a bit.

"It's been three. " Emma reminded him.

"Oh, so you've been counting? " Man he was annoying. If Emma didn't like him so much, she was sure she would smack him. " That's a sign that you must really like me. Not that I blame you. I am pretty irresistible-devilishly handsome most say. "

Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. She shifted her position, letting herself lay on her stomach, not caring how improper it was. Her legs kicked behind her in the air. Killian slowly moved beside her, not to close, and propped himself up on both elbows, letting his stump rest in plain sight amidst the grass.

"It's been seven months." Killian finally broke the silence. She turned to him and must have given him a strange look because he continued before she could say anything. "Since we first met. It's been seven months."

It had been seven months, hadn't it. It sure didn't feel like it. He had been gone for three months, a time where their communication was purely through letters and was found wanting. But the time since his return had felt shorter and longer than a few mere months. The days had flown by, but at the same time it felt like they had known each other for years. Like they had spent forever just talking to one another.

Emma nodded. "It's been nice." She said simply.

"What comes next?" Killian asked. He hurriedly kept going. "I mean-for everything, what comes next?"

Emma hadn't thought about her next step. Eventually she would have to marry and become Queen. And him, where would he go? Surely he wasn't one who would just sit around.

"I don't know." Emma stuttered. "I'm-I'm to be Queen."

"And I am no longer to be in the Navy. I don't know where I shall end up."

They let silence overtake them for a few moments, both gazing at the small pond before Killian spoke again. "I don't want to be apart, love. Not again."

"I know. Neither do I." She whispered.

"If I'm to be honest, I don't love the thought of you courting other men either. All those stuffy, ill-mannered men just want your crown. They are such bloody fools, if you ask me."

She smiled again, and felt her face redden. "Well, I don't think that will be an issue. I'm already with someone. "

"Really?" He questioned.

She hummed, nodding. "Yes. An old Lieutenant. "

"Old? " He laughed. "I'm twenty-six!"

"That all? I would've taken you for closer to three hundred."Emma teased.

"Swan, you wound me."

"You know what I meant. But what are we supposed to do? " She asked him. "It's not going to be easy no matter what we do."

"Good." He said, surprising her. "I wouldn't expect anything worth doing to be easy. But it'll be so worth it, my love." He moved his right hand to lay over her left one.

Emma stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking about what she was going to say next. The words were there, she just didn't know now to get them out.

Finally, she blurted out. "I could give up my claim to the throne."

Killian was taken back. He looked confused. "What, love? I don't think-"

"You heard me. I could give it up."

His face grew with concern. "Emma, I could never ask you to do that. "

Emma sat up, resting on her knees with her feet tucked under her. Killian quickly followed so he could see her. "You're not asking me to. I've thought about it for awhile. It's just an idea."

"Love, no matter what you do, I'll support you." He whispered, cupping her cheek with his good hand.

"I know. Now, let's get you back inside before Doc comes looking for you. Last thing we need is the dwarves spreading rumors about us."

Killian laughed, standing up and extending his hand to Emma, who took it despite already being half way up. He held out his arm to her and linked her arm to his.

"Aye,love. We wouldn't want that. Grumpy is quite the gossip."


	9. Don't Tell Me What I Can't Do

**I'm back! Sorry for it being so long since the last update. University life if quite hectic. I will try to update whenever I can.**

 **P.S brownie points to whoever gets the chapter title reference ( Don't tell me what I can't do."**

 **Also IMPORTANT: I am having some trouble with my views. There is something wrong with that section of my page. It stopped recording views after a certain point (and I am getting reviews so I know people are reading). PLEASE leave a review just so I can know people are still reading this. Thank you. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: _Don't Tell Me What I Can't Do_

"Emma, you can't!"

"I've already made up my mind, James. There is nothing you can say that will change that."

"But Emmy-" Her youngest brother,Leo,piped it.

"Hush, sweetie." Emma said, wrapping her arms around him like she did when he was little. He was too young to understand what was going on. He was simply angry and fighting back because James was.

"Emma, have you talked to Killian about this?" James continued, not backing down from the fight. Stubbornness must have ran in their blood or something.

Emma moved away from Leo and put her hand on her hip."No, I have not. And I see no reason to until the matter is taken care of. It does not currently concern him. He will just try to talk me out of it."

"But-"

"I'm not doing this because of him if that is what you were going to ask. It's been a long-time coming. I base my future on no one but me. No one else decides what I shall do with my life."

"Spoken like a true royal." James muttered, plopping himself down into a chair like a child rather than a seventeen year old Prince.

"You should be happy." Emma told him. "It benefits you."

"At your cost!" He all but yelled. He was standing now, arms waving. "I will not do this at your cost, Emma."

"I shall be fine."

"And what makes you say that?" He smuggly countered.

"I just know it, okay. Have I ever not been able to do something? For someone who hears so much about hope, the lesson clearly has not set in." Emma snarked, coming short of raising her voice.

"Guess what, Em! Hoping doesn't always work!" James shouted at her.

Emma stepped closer, putting her hands on James shoulders. "James, I will be fine."

James gritted his teeth, but finally the look of anger left his face. He looked as if her were about to break down. "I can't lose my sister." He whispered.

"You won't." She told him. He gave her an unsure look, but she just smiled at him. That was all he needed.

He stepped back, slowly nodding. "Okay." He finally said. He turned around, ready to leave, before turning back to Emma, smug look back on his face."You sure this is not about Killian?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh. "Positive. And even if it was, I could never tell him that. He has a bit to much self confidence."

* * *

Emma and James walked slowly into the throne room were their parents were. Leo had argued that he wanted to come, but Emma refused. She did not want him seeing this. He was just a little boy,there was no need to involve him in adult matters before he was knew her parents loved her, but she did not know what their reaction would be.

Her parents welcomed them warmly, as always. Hugs ans kisses on the cheeks, the normal welcome. Emma just went through the motions. They settled themselves down and there was an awkward silence. Her parents knew there must have been a reason that her and James came to see them, but Emma did not know what exactly to say. Emma swung her feet a bit where she stood, trying to look at her parents and not the floor.

"So, how are you, children?" Her father finally asked.

"There's something I want to talk to you two about." Emma fastly said. She did not know where she was going to go with all of this, but she could not stop now.

"Alright, go on." Her father nodded.

"My claim to the throne." She stated, as if they would know what she meant.

"Emma dear, what do you mean?" Her mother asked, confused. "You know you are first in line, but you must marry first."

"Don't worry dear, you will find a suitor when you are ready, there is no rush." Her father added in.

Emma shook her head. Her parents just looked at each other. She whispered something, sure they could not hear it. She did not know how to get the words out.

"Emma-" Her father.

"I rescind." She cut him off, not looking at either of them.

"What?" Her parents questioned. They started to say something else, but she just ignored them. There was no point in stopping this mess now.

"I give up my claim to the throne."


	10. We Can Build Our Own Metropolis

**Hey guys. I can't believe this story is at chapter 10! That's so crazy! I can't believe how far it has come. And to think I thought it would be like five chapters. And can you believe we are 3 days away from Season Five!**

 **My goal for this story is to have 100 followers by the time of the premiere. I already have 97. The 100th follower gets a shout out in the next chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading. Comment and follow. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: We can build our own Metropolis

"You what?!" Her father yelled, now standing.

"David-" Snow warned, slowly rising to her feet. She moved towards her husband and rested a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him.

"I rescind my right to the throne. I don't want it." Emma said through clenched teeth. Her frustration was rising, but she was doing her best to keep her cool so her parents would listen to her.

"But Emma, dear, why-"

Emma cut her father off. " I don't want it. I never did. I don't want to be Queen-it's not me."

"But, sweetie." Her mother tried. "You're the princess. You've been trying for this your whole life."

"For you two." Emma confessed. "I only did all of that to make you two happy. I never wanted the crown. It's not who I am. I am not meant to be Queen."

Her father sat down, rubbing his forehead. He sighed and finally looked up at her." Are you sure?"

Emma nodded." Positive. I believe James would make a fine ruler."

"He always took more of an interest in politics and royal affairs. That was never for you. You always wanted to play and get dirty." Her father joked. Emma smiled for his effort. It couldn't be easy hearing your firstborn saying they did not want to inherit what you were planning to leave to them and rule as Queen of their kingdom. "James?" The King questioned.

"I look forward to being King,father." He simply stated. Their father was satisfied with that answer and he rose and walked towards them. He put his hands on Emma's shoulders and looked her right in the eye. "You'll be great at whatever you do."

"Thanks dad."

"I might just have an idea."

* * *

"Killian!" Emma yelled as she ran towards him. He had been in the garden, waiting for her to join him for their daily walk. They convinced Doc that Killian could use the change of scenery and fresh air and Emma could benefit from hearing about his travels.

Emma jumped on him, not so gracefully. He wrapped her up in his arms, obviously confused but no objecting. He lifted her slightly off the ground, She wrapped her arms around his next, letting her one hand play with his hair.

They stayed like that for a few moments until he,slowly, let her down. He kept her close, neither of them want into move."I'm not complaining, love, but that was quite the greeting."

"I did it." Emma whispered.

"Did what?" He leaned back, raising his eyebrow.

"Gave up my claim to the throne."

Killian let go of her and stepped back. " Emma, why would you do that?"

"I didn't want to be queen. I want to be free to chose my fate. I don't want it chosen for me. "

"Buy what will you-"

"My father wants me to help train young soldiers. Be a teacher almost. Teach them science and math and how to fight."

"Fighting?" Killian laughed.

"I'm tougher than I look!" Emma pointed out.

"I have no doubt of that love." He said stepping back to her. He looked her in the eyes. His blue eyes were filled with concern for her, hope that she didn't make this rash decision because of him."Are you sure?"

"Yes. This is what I want." She told him. He just nodded his approval for her. "There is another upside though."

"And what's that love?" Killian asked.

"I am free to court whoever I please."

Killian smiled from ear to ear down at her."Then I guess I should get your father's permission so we can make this official."

"Really?" Emma questioned him. They had been together for a few months and it was clear to both of them that this would lead somewhere, but they had never talked about it. Every conversation about the future had been vague since neither of them had known what the future would bring.

"Really, my love." He told her, smile still on his face, his eyes serious yet filled with joy and commitment. "I've been wanting to make this official for a while. You know I care about you, love."

" I know. This all just seems so quick."

" We can take this slow if you want love. I intend to do right by you."

Emma smiled and leaned into his embrace. He kissed her head and whispered something that she could not make out. "What was that?"

"I love you." He whispered again.

Emma pulled back to look at him, to make sure she had heard him right, to make sure he was sure. He could have just said it out of the heat of the moment, or by accident. Despite the nervousness on his face, he looked sure. He had no doubts. "Emma, I-"

"I love you, too." She managed into a quiet whisper.

"Really?" His joy overtook him.

Emma just nodded and he swooped her up into his arms again, spinning her around as she laughed and cried, both from joy. " I love you. " He kept whispering into her hair.

"We are in this together." Emma thought to herself out loud, not caring if he heard her. "Nothing will stop us."

"I'd like to see something try, my love. I love you more than anything else."

"Good. I love you too."


	11. By My Side, In My Heart

**First update after season 5! What do ya'll think? Dark Swan is much different than I thought it would be, but I am loving it so far. I love how they are doing the flashbacks. And can we just talk about Jennifer Morrison for a second? She is stinking amazing! Her portrayal of a dark Emma is absolutely breathtaking, especially last nights episode. And lets not forget about Hook.**

 **Shout out to ClaraFrench for being my 100th follower! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or followed this story. It is so amazing and encouraging. I can not believe this story is almost over. Please stick with it to the end and then watch for my next multi-chapter story, coming soon! But until then there is this story and I am always putting up one-shots.**

 **Love you all! Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please review!**

Chapter 11: By My Side, In My Heart

Emma was sure her father was going to have a heart attack. First, she told him that she no longer wanted her crown, the thing that she had been working towards her entire life. Then, not even an hour later, an ex-lieutenant came in asking for the King's blessing to court his daughter. Emma almost felt bad. Almost.

Killian and Emma had went into the throne room together, but Killian had stepped forward without her. He had told her earlier he could and would do this on his own, just him and her father. He wanted to do right by her and this was, according to him, where he started. The minute he stepped closer to the King, David gave him a warning look. The king was not stupid, he must know that Killian wanted something. He was going to be shocked by what he heard. Emma and Killian had been keeping their relationship a secret for the past few months, only telling Liam and Emma's siblings. They had decided to wait with going public because of the little detail of her being royalty. That complicated things.

"Your Majesty," Killian started, trying to appear collected despite his nervousness. He scratched behind his ear, something Emma knew was his nervous tick. "As you know, your daughter is a very special woman. Strong, independent, smart. She is special and deserves to be treated as such."

"Stop rambling son, I know what you are getting at. Just ask." David cut him off.

Killian turned around and gave a curious look to Emma, who stepped towards him to his side. She shook her head, knowing what he was asking her. Her parents laughed.

"We are not blind." Her mother, Snow, laughed. "We know love when we see it."

Emma and Killian both stood silent, expect for the inaudible syllables they both muttered. Emma had not thought her parents knew. She had never mentioned Killian to them, only spoke of him when he was brought into conversation.

"You were going to see him almost everyday." Her father explained.

"I was being nice." Emma said, defending herself despite everyone knowing the truth. "He needed fresh air so I volunteered to take him."

"That is how we knew. You will learn this, Killian, but Emma was not our most, what's the word, personable child." Snow teased her daughter.

"I resent that" Emma scoffed. Killian raised his eyebrow at, holding in a laugh.

"My point exactly." Her mother said, not so under her breath.

"Why didn't you say something if you knew?" Emma asked, changing the subject.

"We were waiting for Killian to work up the nerve to ask." The King sternly answered.

Killian looked to Emma. "Well, Swan, I guess that is my cue." He whispered.

"Your majesties, I would like your permission to officially court your daughter, Emma." Killian asked. It was not as grand and smooth as he had been going for, but it got the job done. Emma assumed her parents did not want to hear some long speech that any one of her suitors would have given them to persuade their minds. They wanted someone sure about their feeling towards Emma, sure enough to go right up to the King and Queen and ask for permission to court their daughter.

"I do not know, Killian. Emma is a special-"

"Oh just say yes already." Snow cut her husband off. He turned to her but she spoke before he could say anything again. "You know you love him, David. Just admit it."

"Sweetheart, I love you. I tolerate him." David said to his wife. He turned back to Emma and Killian. "But I do approve."

"Really?" Killian questioned, not believing it.

"Yes." David affirmed. "But I will let you know, I have a sword and I am not afraid to use it."

"Noted." Killian said. He turned to Emma, who was grinning from ear to ear. She just wanted to jump into his arms and be happy for the moment, but they were still in the presence of her parents.

"Now, there is one more matter that we need to speak about. Your occupation." David announced.

"I know, sir. Doc says I can start looking for a new job next week." Killian told him. He did not look at Emma, since he had not told her that yet.

"We know." The King said. "That was not what I meant. We have an offer for you." He paused, giving Killian a chance to process the words. "You see, we need help with something here. The man who was in charge of setting up military travels recently retired. We would like you to take his place. You were one of the most skilled lieutenants we had. You should do quite well. And should it ever come that one of the ships needs a navigator, we assume you could take that, if necessary."

Emma squeezed Killian's hand and he turned to look at her, showing a smile. He looked back at her parents, still holding her hand. "I accept."

"Good. Because you need a real job if you are going to court my daughter." The King laughed. "Now, if you will be excusing us, we do actually have work to do. No more life changing news for today please."

Emma laughed and whispered "Thank you" to him. She and Killian walked out, a bit to fast. The minute the door closed behind them he swept her up in his arms, laughing. When he finally let her down, she stepped towards him and kissed him. It was short and brief, but still special. She pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder, still smiling. Emma could not see his face, but she was pretty sure he was still smiling too.


	12. Epilouge

**Final chapter! Guys, I am so sad to finish this story. I can not believe it is already over. It seems just like yesterday I was starting this and thought it would be five chapters. Thank you so much for your dedication to this story! You have all been so amazing! I may add a few extra scenes to this story, just for when I am missing working with it. This is the last chapter for now though.**

 **I am excited to tell you though that I will be releasing a new multi-chapter fic. I am not sure when, but I am hoping for it to be soon. I have the first few chapters done, but it all depends on time. Keep your eyes open for it. In the mean time, I have tons of one-shots.**

 **Once again, thank you for your dedication to this story. You are the reason I do this.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed this story. Please leave a review!**

Chapter 12: Epilogue 

_5 years later_

"Now announcing King James and his bride, the princess Aliya of the Eastern Kingdoms."

The room erupted into shouts of joy and applause. Emma could not be happier for her brother. James had become king the previous year, when he turned twenty-one. Now, he was marrying his true love. He had met Aliya at a ball when he was nineteen and she was seventeen. It was obvious from the start that the two were meant to be.

Emma leaned closer to Killian. He smiled down at her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders to pull her closer and resting his good hand on her now slightly swollen belly. They had found out only a few months prior that she was expecting. It was all a surprise actually. They had been married for two years, but we're just waiting for the right time. With both of them working, they thought it would be best to wait a while.

Either way, they were both overjoyed, especially Killian. He did not believe her at first when she told him. When she finally got it though to him that they were actually having a child, he could not stop smiling like an idiot. He kept talking about baby names, how if he had a son he would learn how to sail and how any daughter of his was not dating until he was dead. Emma just laughed at her husband, letting him go on.

James walked out, hand in hand with Aliya. James caught Emma's eye long enough to mouth "Love you, Em."

 _Love you too, baby brother_. She thought.

* * *

Ruthie was too smart for her own good. The almost twenty-one year old was as feisty as her sister. She spoke her mind with little fear, something which could get her in trouble at times.

It also got the boy's attention.

Her father did not like that.

Ruthie, being her sister's clone in everything but looks, gave a sarcastic, dry remark to a suitor and had him wrapped around her finger ever since. She had been hesitant to return his affection, but she eventually came around. The young man, Judd, was truly a perfect match for that firecracker she called a sister. Ruthie still hated dresses and always opted to have her hair down instead of in some intricate bun that would be hurting her long, dark, thick hair by noon. She still was able to read people well and acted twice her age.

Leo, on the other hand had, thankfully, inherited some of James' qualities. He was more soft-spoken, but a fighter when need be. He understood politics, trade and everything else that a royal must. He was destined to work in parliament once he was old enough. Until then, he would simply enjoy his time. He had not found a partner yet, but he was okay with that. True love ran in his family. It was only a matter of time before he found his. And if that was not what was meant for him, that was okay too. He had a family who loved him. He would be quite alright.

* * *

Emma was sure she had never seen Killian so happy. Seven months later, when she delivered their little baby girl, Killian was absolutely over the moon. Felicity Mae joined the world in the darkest hours of the morning, after hours of labor, but it was still perfect.

Emma teased that she would have her father wrapped around her finger. It was completely true. Emma knew he would be the same when he had a son though. She secretly hoped they would have a boy next so Killian could be the father to a son that he never had. They agreed they would name their first son Henry and Killian insisted he would be a pirate, but a honorable one.

Emma knew he would be an amazing father, despite the gender of the child. It was clear by the way he looked at the newborn in his arms that she was right.

* * *

"You should really be thanking me, you know." Liam commented at dinner one night. Whenever the captain was in the kingdom, he would come visit his brother's family as often as he could. It was obvious that Liam felt at home in that small little cottage Emma and Killian called home.

"Thanking you for what, brother?" Killian sighed. Emma could practically hear his eyes rolling. After a few years of marriage, he may or may not have picked up a few of her traits.

"I did this. You two." He stated, pointing at the couple. "If it was not for me, you two would have never met."

"While that might be true, you did forget the part of the story where you were supposed to marry Emma." Killian pointed out.

"Details, details." Liam muttered. A deliated squeal pulled the three out of their converstation. They turned around to see Emma and Killian's daughter, Felicity. toddling around, entertaining herself. The little girl was nearing two and a half and was as energetic as ever. She loved getting to see her Uncle Liam and showing him all of the new things she could do. Killian smiled and excused himself from the table for a moment, going over to swoop up his little princess in his arms.

"I was not going to say this while Killian was here, but maybe I should be the one thanking you." Liam said quietly.

"For what?" Emma questioned him.

"You make him happy. I have never seen him smile the way he does at you and Felicity. He is truly happy." Liam explained.

"Well, he makes me happy too."

"There is one other thing." Liam confessed.

"What?" Emma whispered. She had done nothing significant for Liam in the time that they had known each other. She had let him stay in her house during his times back home and helped him with whatever he needed, but they were family. That was what family did.

"You showed me that I should give love a try. When we first met, I was closed off to love because I had been hurt. But you and my brother showed me that love is worth the risk." He looked over his shoulder to see his brother happily playing with his niece. "I met someone." He whispered. " I have not told my brother yet, but I think she may be the one. Her name is Nellie."

Emma smiled at her brother in law. "That is great, Liam. You deserve to be happy."

" I hope one day I can be as happy as you and my brother."

Emma hoped the same. She had never felt anything like what she felt with Killian. There was absolutely no way to explain it with words. Their love was rare and real. They had what seemed like a fairy tale story, one that went past happily ever after. There were hard times, days were everything seemed to be against them, but she had him and he had her. They were a team, forever. Nothing would come between them and their love. They had so many more adventures to go on and stories to live out.

Emma knew no matter what, he would always be at her side. He was her beloved and she was his princess. He opened her eyes and she light up his world.

Now, with him standing next to her, life looked more amazing than ever.


End file.
